


Indefinitely

by fullyvisible



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyvisible/pseuds/fullyvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smythofsky Week 2013 Day 4 - Fake Relationship Trope. Dave asks Sebastian to pretend to be his boyfriend at a party to help him stand up to his homophobic classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, irishflute

Sebastian smirked. “So let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so you can stand up to the assholes at your school by rubbing your gayness in their faces?”

“I mean … yeah, pretty much,” said Dave with a nervous laugh. “So … will you do it?”

“Hmmm …” Sebastian paused a moment, pretending to consider, but his mind was made up. He was always down for fucking with idiotic homophobes, plus … Well, it wouldn’t exactly be torture to pretend to date Dave Karofsky. “Okay. I’m in.”

Dave let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Seb. I owe you one.”

 _You have no idea,_ Sebastian thought. “All right, Bear Cub. See you there!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As he walked into the party, Dave started to think this was a bad idea. There were more familiar faces present than he’d anticipated, and he wasn’t really sure what it would prove to show up with a guy, anyway – he’s just gotten so _mad_ at Nick earlier …

_“Hey, Karofsky, are you sure you’re actually a fag? I bet you’ve never even been with a guy,” Nick scoffed in the locker room._

_“What’s it to you?” Dave asked defensively._

_Nick laughed scornfully. “You actually_ haven’t _ever been with a guy, have you? Have you even been on a date?”_

_“Of course,” said Dave quickly. He didn’t know what made him keep talking – he should have stopped there, or, better yet, never engaged in the conversation in the first place. “I’ve got a boyfriend.”_

_“_ Do _you, now?” said Nick dubiously, eyebrows raised. “What’s his name?”_

_“Sebastian Smythe.” Of all the names he could have picked – which, admittedly, wasn’t that many -  Sebastian’s was the one that popped into his head first. He and Dave had become friends over the past several months, and Dave would be lying if he said he’d never felt like they could possibly become more, but it was still a flimsy lie. Anyone who knew Sebastian even slightly would realize the Warbler wasn’t remotely interested in being anyone’s boyfriend._

_“Why haven’t any of us seen you with him?” asked Brad, one of Nick’s best friends. “Must not like you very much if he never goes anywhere with you.”_

_“I dunno, we probably don’t go the same places you do,” Dave mumbled._

_“Well, why don’t you take him to the party at Brad’s tomorrow night?” challenged Nick. “Unless, of course, he isn’t real?”_

_“We’ll be there.”_

_Nick’s eyes widened in surprise; then he smirked. “Great. See you tomorrow night!”_

Dave was still kicking himself for that conversation – why didn’t he just say he and Sebastian already had other plans? It wouldn’t take care of the issue forever, but it could at least put off this line of harassment indefinitely. And he wouldn’t have to be in this house with a bunch of people he didn’t like.

He knew Sebastian was already here – Dave had managed to park right behind his silver BMW. Inside, he quickly spotted him leaning against a wall near the door, drink in his hand, surrounded by several of the most popular girls at Dave’s school. Feeling a sense of relief and a strange flutter of anxiety in his stomach, he walked over.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up when he saw him. “Excuse me, ladies, but my boyfriend has just arrived,” he said, grinning easily.

The girls looked almost comically disappointed, but Dave was blushing too much to notice. “Hey, Seb,” he said. “Sorry I’m late!”

“Don’t worry about it, Bear Cub,” Sebastian brushed it off, pulling Dave into a loose hug and kissing his cheek. “You’re here now – that’s what matters.”

Dave laughed nervously, taking a step out of the hug to stand next to Sebastian. His arms swung loosely at his sides. “It’s good to be here!” he said awkwardly with too much enthusiasm – or was it not enough?

Sebastian glanced at him quizzically, but he turned back to the girls still vaguely surrounding them after only a moment’s hesitation. “It looks like Dave needs something to drink,” he said. “We should go fix that problem – excuse us,” he continued, looping an arm around Dave’s waist and gently pulling him away from the group. Weaving through the crowd, he leaned close to Dave’s face, brushing his lips against his neck. _“Relax, Bear Cub,”_ he whispered into his ear. _“Let’s have some fun with this.”_

Dave took a deep breath and nodded, flashing Sebastian a quick smile. “Thanks, Seb. I’ll try,” he said quietly.

Just then, Nick walked into their path; Brad was close behind. “Well, well, well, looks like Karofsky managed to find a guy to drag here after all,” he said, his eyes scanning Sebastian. “So, how much did he pay you to come here? Is your name actually Sebastian?”

“Traditionally, boyfriends don’t have to pay each other to go out – those people are called escorts, and, while I’m sure that’s the only way someone like _you_ could get a date, Dave and I don’t have that problem,” Sebastian snapped condescendingly, taking a step in front of Dave, assuming a protective position. “Also, I’d offer to show you my ID to confirm my name, but it probably wouldn’t help – I’m not sure if you’d be able to read it,” he said, feigning concern.

Nick blinked stupidly. “Are you insulting me, faggot?”

“Hardly,” said Sebastian, raising his eyebrows. “Just answering your questions as thoroughly as I can.”

“What the hell are you playing at?” said Brad, taking a step forward and getting in Sebastian’s face. “You wanna take this outside?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, refusing to back down. “Honestly, I don’t want to go _anywhere_ with you. You’re not my type. Besides, I’m taken,” he said, reaching slightly behind him to find Dave’s hand, which he gave a reassuring squeeze.

Brad took a step back, then shoved Sebastian’s chest. “Get the fuck out of my house, you fucking homo,” he said.

Dave tried to step forward, furious, but Sebastian put out an arm to block him. “He’s not worth it, Dave,” Sebastian spat. “Let’s get out of here – there are about a million places I’d rather be.” He turned to face Dave, placing his hands on the other boy’s hips. “And a million things I’d rather be doing with you – most of which wouldn’t be particularly appropriate in this setting.” He winked, thrusting himself against Dave and pulling him into a deep kiss.

The overwhelming closeness startled him, but Dave quickly relaxed into the embrace. Sebastian’s entire body was pressed against his, hands wandering and lips working passionately, tongue beginning to explore. The taste and scent and _feel_ of him consumed Dave’s senses. After several breathless moments – or was it minutes? – Sebastian broke away. For a second, he kept his gaze fixed on Dave’s lips, the corners of his own mouth turned up slightly. Then, with a quick smirk in at Nick and Dave, who were still staring, agape, he grabbed Dave’s hand and pivoted away, leading him away through the crowd and out the front door. He didn’t stop until he reached his car.

Sebastian turned towards Dave, his eyes grazing over the other boy’s red pickup truck. “You parked by me,” he observed, sounding happy about it.

Dave shrugged. “I saw your car, and the spot was open …”

An odd smile passed over Sebastian’s face. “Cool. So, where are we going next?”

“I mean, I was just planning to go home,” said Dave, not really sure what Sebastian was getting at. “We can – we don’t have to keep pretending to be together.”

Sebastian looked away, biting the tip of his tongue. “What if I don’t want to stop yet?”

 _Oh._ “How … how long do you want to keep pretending?” asked Dave cautiously.

Sebastian glanced up, looking Dave in the eye. “Indefinitely.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Sebastian pressed his lips together and nodded. “I’m still not sure I’m ready to be a ‘boyfriend,’” he said quickly, “But … I liked the way it sounded tonight. And the way it felt. And I’d like to keep using that word.”

Dave slowly broke into a wide grin. “I’d like to keep using it, too.”

Sebastian pulled Dave into another kiss – not as long or as deep as the first one, but just as passionate, and filled with even more emotion. He gently pulled his lips away but kept his arms around Dave, holding him close. “Good,” he whispered.

“So …” said Dave, smiling. “Do you still want to go somewhere else?”

“Want to go back to my place?” Sebastian suggested.

Dave froze. He was pretty sure a lot of guys had been back to Sebastian’s place – he was suddenly feeling like the last few minutes had meant significantly less to Sebastian than he’d thought.

Sebastian sensed his discomfort almost immediately. “I’m not saying – I don’t want to rush things with you, Bear Cub. I don’t have much experience with this whole ‘boyfriend’ thing, but I’m going to do my best to make it work. I just thought maybe we could go home and watch a movie or something – whatever you want to do.”

“What do _you_ want to do?” Dave asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “It doesn’t matter – I just want to be with you.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You’re stuck with me now!” said Sebastian cheerfully, eyes sparkling.

Dave sighed dramatically. “Well, if I’m _stuck_ with you anyway … Let’s go back to your place.”

“Perfect. You can follow in your car,” said Sebastian, squeezing Dave’s hand before stepping away towards his own driver’s side.

Dave turned towards his truck, then paused, turning back. “You know, Seb, this party didn’t suck _nearly_ as much as I expected it to.”

A smile danced across Sebastian’s lips, a mischievous glint in his eye. “If you thought the _party_ was good, you should see the _after-_ party.”

Dave laughed. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

“Beats me,” said Sebastian with a shrug. His expression softened. “I think we’re done waiting.”

A tingling sensation ran through Dave’s body. “Good. Let’s go, then.”

Getting into their cars, the two boys drove off, each filled with anticipation and a certain giddiness. What had been a mere illusion at the beginning of the night had shifted into the realm of reality, and it looked like it was going to stay that way.

Indefinitely.


End file.
